New Body, Old Soul
by Girl in Darkness
Summary: District twelve has changed too much since the rebellion and it keep changing during the centuries. The government turned to dictatorship again and one can save Panem. Katniss Everdeen. Although Katniss had died from old age long ago. Narissa is a young girl who has being through a lot. When she moves to Twelve, she can swear she has been there again.


Narissa Jones took a deep breath while looking herself in the mirror. She wasn't beautiful. She was ugly. She hated herself for it. She didn't have self confidence problems she just hated herself for being her. She had long, straight chocolate brown hair, falling down her back nicely. She had two big brown eyes piercing through the mirror and looking at their owner, sometimes anxiously, sometimes angrily. Most times longingly.

The reasons was that her whole appearance reminded her too much of her dead mother and sister. She remembered a little bit of her mother. She had beautiful brown eyes and brown hair. However she never met her sister. Her mother died while giving birth to her and the baby girl died due to a lung sickness. Her father was unwilling to even try to save the baby who killed his wife.

Narissa was just eleven years old then.

After the death of her mother, Narissa's father fell into depression. She had to make sure that her father ate and was well. Then the drinking problems started. Michael Jones fell so hard into depression that used the solution of drinking to numb the longing he felt for his wife and the hatred he felt towards his own daughter for looking so much alike to the only true love of his life. Her grandmother was the one who took care of her mostly. They were living together for many years until one day Michael Jones turned his feeling into work.

He started working and working and working and never said no to traveling businesses.

Narissa had to say goodbye to the only mother figure she had, once again.

Then all she could remember was traveling.

They left from London- her home town- and traveled everywhere. Narissa had tried making a few friends the first years but when she realized that they would be traveling again and again she stopped trying getting along. She was always a loner.

She started growingagressive towards her father as he was leaving her alone for hours. He was forgetting to take her from school and sometimes she would have to walk home on her own. Of course she would always find him home, in the study, working.

_Always working._

Narissa grabbed her backpack and tried hiding the small bracelet on her wrist that said _'district twelve' _. She jogged downstairs and headed towards the door trying to avoid her father that was sitting on the kitchen table with a sea of paper spread in front of him. He just avoided her as well like she didn't even exist.

She opened the front door and made sure she slammed it hard behind her to show how angry she was with him. Moving to district twelve was the worst thing he could have ever done to her. They were miles and miles away from her loving grandma and she wanted to be with her right now because she knew her grandma was sick.

Without knowing she was running towards her school and away from the fancy neighbourhood she lived in. Away from the fancy house she was forced to stay for God's knows how long. Away from everything. She kept running until she was breathless and so she stopped but then she realize that she was just outside her _new _school.

She gave everyone that looked at her deathly glares and she stepped inside the school. A big paper was hanging above her saying _"Welcome back students of District Twelve's school". _A sigh escapes her lips. She was again the new girl. She walked deeper in the school and carefully uncover her wrist, reviling the bracelet that said the number of her locker and went straight there.

She waved her bracelet in front of the locker and it unlocked instantly. She looked inside and realized that all the books she would need were already inside plus her day program.

"Hello I'm Sage!" a voice said from behind her making her jump. Narissa looked at the strange girl besides her, she had grey eyes and black short, spiky hair, Even though the spiky hair usually didn't mean something good, her expression was loving. "I am two years older than you so I know the whole place way better than you. If you ever need me, you can come and find me, or you can just look at the locker across yours. That's mine" Sage continued talking and pointed at the locker just across Narissa's.

"Can you just leave?" Narissa asked wryly and Sage laughed like it was a joke,

"What's your name?" She asked and Narisssa just ignored her an pretended to look around on her locker although Sage's eyes were so intensely on her that made the girl give in.

"Narissa Jones" she answered simply,

"Nice to meet you Clariss Jones. I'm Sage Hawthorne" the other girl said

"Narissa not Clariss" Narissa hissed, glaring at her. She was sure that 'Sage' girl was making fun of her already.

Just then the bell run making Narissa for once in her life be thankful for having Maths.

"Where are you going?" Sage asked catching up with her

"I have Maths and you don't so... bye-bye" said Narissa sarcastically,

"Listen, If you want to ignore me, it's fine. I have more friends here than you will ever have. I am here to help you out" Sage said trying to keep her temper, "And for your information the first day of school we are forced to listen to some speeches and watch some painful videos" she concluded and Narissas sighed.

"Fine. Okay. Help me" she said knowing that whatever she said was true. She wouldn't make it a day without something to show her around the school. Sage smiled genuinely at her went closer to her still smiling.

"Great" Narissa hissed under her breath and slammed her locker closed again, "I am stuck with her" she added to herself while following her around the school.

* * *

**Woop,****woop.**

**First chapter up! :D Hope you liked it! ;)**

**Question of the chapter: **What do you think about Sage Hawthorne? :DDDDD

**~Girl_In_Darkness**


End file.
